


Hogwarts and Secrets

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts likes to play with the students when it wakes up every now and then. Usually, it's just to mess with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.  
> I got the idea from a post by marauders4evr on tumblr.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

Hogwarts was an old spirit that slept for centuries at a time, making sure there was always enough magic within it to keep it a glorious place for new and returning students.

But every now and then, it would awaken - and it was pure coincidence that it happened while the Marauders were alive. It must have been luck for the castle to witness the Marauders finding a secret passage on their own - and their subsequent acceptance of an unspoken challenge to never take the same route to class twice in the span of an entire year. And then, if they haven’t worn out all the choices by the next year (another challenge) then the next year was game as well.

And Hogwarts decided to join in, thinking up of the craziest ideas possible on its magical budget, finding amusement in their choices and their reactions, and the teachers when the boys finally found their way to class with twigs in their hair, drenched to the bone - though they had never left the castle.

One day they would go through a secret passageway, slide down a convenient corkscrewed pillar, climb up a ladder, crawl through a tunnel and eventually drop down from the vent into their classroom, where everyone would gape and stare at the four of them in a pile, laughing their asses off at how fun the experience was and have you ever heard of that secret passage from anyone else?

Another day, they would find themselves walking on the rooftop before guesstimating where their class was and climbing down a vine into their room that Hogwarts had coincidentally shifted so as not to make its students late too many times.

For one of the more amusing days, Hogwarts would keep the memory to go back to when it accidentally awoke when the students were gone. It went like this:

A professor [McGonagall] had already begun her class, tutting to herself when she noted that all four of the self-professed Marauders were missing. She went to her desk to pull out the short notes for her lesson plan that she didn’t have the time to take out earlier, and right at that moment, Hogwarts connected the ladder they were climbing up and the drawer space. Both the Professor and the students were dumbstruck, watching as the four troublemakers crawled out and looked around confusedly.

Nobody spoke for a grand total of two minutes before the leader of the quartet [James Potter]’s brain finally kicked in. “I am just as confused as you are.”

Then he turned to his right hand man, “How did we get here?”

And then he [Sirius Black] had replied with a “You’ve got me, By all accounts, it makes no sense.” He had then placed his hand into the drawer, and that was what drew the Professor back to reality, reasserting herself in her own mind, no matter how confused it had become in the previous few seconds. 

The class continued, but over the din of confused students, Hogwarts could swear it could hear them plotting to create a map of an ever-changing spirit [namely, itself]. 

It couldn’t wait to see the results.


End file.
